Dark, an Umbreon's Story
by Scarlet Snidget
Summary: All I wanted was some food... and it all turned into this... what did I do to deserve this? Read to find out what happens. Don't think I'm a dork for rating it T when I wrote this over a year ago I used to get really emotional over it. : P


My name is dark. It may sound funny, but it is. I am an Umbreon, a very strong one, in fact. For years, I lived happily on my own, hunting my prey. Eventually, the area I lived in became populated, though: by _humans._ Yes, after a while all us pokemon got used to them, but they never quite got used to us.

I was actually rather happy they moved in. It gave me, a constantly hungry Umbreon, another food source. Yes, it was garbage, but it was good garbage; they'd throw out half-eaten food. Why, I didn't know, but it made me a whole lot less hungry.

This was where all the trouble started. As I said, I don't think the humans ever got quite used to us pokemon. We had as much right to be on the land as they did, but they seemed to have a problem realizing that. They often shooed us away, yelled at us, threatened us or even hurt us.

I was lucky; I was fast and always got away. Until one night, everything went right; it was then that it all went wrong. It started out good, but it all went wrong. All wrong.

I was wandering the streets. I had just found a feast of a trash can. I didn't have much to eat that day, so I was ravenous. After peacefully devouring (and yes, I know it sounds ironic to "peacefully devour," but there's no other way to explain what I did...), I went on to see if I could find another good heap.

It was amazing. I found another! It had some peices of fruit that had been desposed of thanks to a few bruises, some meatballs that were only a little bad and some other good stuff. It was time to chow down!

This was when the trouble started. I ate happily at first, but a lady came out. She started yelling and screaming and trying to get rid of me; she was obviously angry. So, I turned. It scared me, so I let out a small growl. That made her scream even louder; I don't think she understood that I was scared.

She picked up a broom and hit me with it, sending me sliding a few feet and causing me to lose my breath. I regained myself and backed off, but she didn't. When she swing again, I grabbed the end of the broom in my mouth. She shrieked louder than ever and let go of the broom. I swung it behind me.

"Stop it," I growled. I knew she couldn't understand me, though, not any better than I could understand her. She grabbed an old newspaper off the ground and rolled it up.

"Aagh!" she yelled as she rushed at me. I heard a lot of other things, things that if I understood probably meant horrible things, but I didn't know.

As she batted at me, I dodged out of the way. I was almost hit, but I put my mouth around her wrist. She yelled again; I guess it was in pain. I didn't bite hard, but I must have scared her. She started hitting me over the head, so I winced and hardened my grip.

She kept pounding me, and I was getting angry. Why should she do this to me? I stood it for as long as I could. Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer. I attacked her. Bite, Faint Attack, Quick attack, and Shadow Ball. Her screams stopped as she eventually she passed out. I looked at her, lying there. She looked limp. It frightened me, so I ran.

Too late. A man was coming down the alley. He held a knife. He yelled, but in anger, not fear. He was a lot more angry than that lady had been. I was really scared this time. He ran at me, and I was frozen to the ground. He was only about fifteen feet away when I had the instinct to run. Once again, it was too late. He slashed me. I fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

The man had no mercy. He got me a few times, as I tried to dodge. I eventually got away, bleeding. That quickly drained me of my energy

I ran with the little strength I had back to the forest. I made it. I ran farther, fearing the worst. Eventually, I was out of my territory. Far out of my territory. I collapsed in the safety of a hollow log, only hoping that it was safe. I laid my head down, finding there was a puddle of my blood there. I licked my wounds, and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

I awoke around noon, stiff and aching. The scabs on my wounds broke and bled as I moved. I saw footprints near me. Fresh ones. They were larger than mine. I decided to rest a few more hours before starting back. I did, and I barely felt any better, so I started back anyway.

I had to go slow and stop frequently to avoid collasing, so I was barely halfway there by nightfall. I started hearing noises. They seemed to be behind me. I turned a few times, and every rustling, breathing or other noise stopped. I was obviously being followed-- at the worst possible time.

I was almost to my territory when I was hit from behind. I was knocked to the ground, fighting for a glimpse. It was a Houndoom. I had heard of this one before. A large and powerful one, but I didn't know much. All I knew was that I was now his prey. I could feel his fang-like teeth closing around and sinking into my neck. I could tell that he loved to put his prey through torture first. He lifted his head and breathed down my spine. He clawed my back a few times, making the pain from the day before only worse. He brutally grabbed the scruff of my neck and dragged me along the ground, shaking my limp body back and forth like one of the human's rag dolls. Why couldn't he just get it over with?

I waited for the moment when it would all end, but he suddenly was distracted. He ran off, barking, and left me there after his beating. I was bleeding more than the night before. I tried to start off again, getting about halfway into my territory, but I collapsed, bleeding onto the ground, my whole body and soul crying out. I was dangerously close to bleeding to death.

That is where I am now, looking back. I can only hope that someone will save me as my life drains away. I can see someone in the distance, rather short, perhaps a child. They are the only ones that take mercy on us. Maybe, just maybe, they will save me. For now, though, I'm welcoming the warm, sleepy sensation that's come over on me. I don't know what I did to deserve all this, but it hurts. I'm tired and want to sleep. Now my body is beginning to numb, and it's hard to keep my eyes open. Who knows whether I'll wake up again or not?

Maybe you are the one I see in the distance. Please, take pity on me. You're my only hope.

Save me.

A/N This was up a while ago, but I decided to edit it a bit. I don't usually write in a more choppy style, but it seemed fitting here, so I kept it. Please review. : )


End file.
